


To walk is by a thought to go

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship/Love, Gen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To clear his mind after the morning excitement, Jim goes for a walk; Seb tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To walk is by a thought to go

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: long walks

Sebastian delicately stroked the skin on James’ hand with his thumb. It was pleasant, walking with him down the sandy path running among the pastures and meadows.

After the incident in the hammock he stayed with his friend, both of them silent, until the bell called them for lunch. They didn’t stay long in the manor, though. Shortly after the meal Jim slid out through the kitchen door, Seb following him without a word. They moved across the grounds until they found the path and took it, heading away from the Moran estate.

They walked in silence, but Sebastian didn’t mind: somehow it felt natural. He knew that Jim despised mindless chatter and he was never the one to talk much. He glanced at James and noticed how relaxed and calm the other man was. In the warm summer light, dressed in his short-sleeved white shirt and sand-coloured trousers he looked soft and delicate. Not wanting to scare him away, Seb slowly took James’ hand in his. Jim didn’t seem to notice the gesture, but he didn’t pull his hand away either. They walked like this for over an hour, when James finally stopped, looking around. On the both sides of the path was a big meadow peppered with white and yellow flowers.

‘Do you want to sit here for a moment?’ Sebastian asked quietly, squeezing Jim’s hand.

‘Yes,’ Jim breathed out, nodding his head. Delicately, he pulled the other man out of the path and onto the grass. When the path disappeared behind the tufts, James let go of Seb’s hand and lied on the grass, taking a deep breath. The blond looked at him, sprawled on the ground, his brown eyes fixed on the sky. Jim’s shirt rolled up a bit, showing a strip of pale stomach. Sebastian blushed and lied next to the other man.

‘I like it here,’ James said, his fingers playing with leaves of grass as he stared at the sky.

‘I like it here, too,’ Seb agreed softly, taking Jim’s hand in his and squeezing it lightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a verse from Thomas Traherne's poem ['Walking'](http://http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/174684).


End file.
